Dangerous Love
by Anake14
Summary: Love has always evaded the Jinchuuriki. For as long as Naruto lived a single secret had remained that, whilst few ever tried to see it. When one finally succeeded everything ended and was forced into the open. Trying to keep this new place from falling all the same our favorite Jinchuuriki must stop the enemy that ruined everything and redeem the villages that were lost. Fem!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is dedicated to my loyal reviewers and the one who inspired it, Makura Moderski! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all except the plotline…and even that isn't entirely mine! *cries*

Summary: Love has always evaded the Jinchuuriki. For as long as Naruto lived a single secret had remained that, whilst few ever tried to see it. When one finally succeeded everything ended and was forced into the open. Trying to keep this new place from falling all the same our favorite Jinchuuriki must stop the enemy that ruined everything and redeem the villages that were lost. NarutoxBleach crossover

Pairings: FemNaruxHarem (of sorts), Later there will be ItachixSoiFon…

Welcome to – **Dangerous Love**

Toshiro Hitsugaya was captain of squad 10 of the shinigami in the Soul Society. He was hailed a prodigy of the Shinigami Academy and was known to be a good fighter. Right now he was in the middle of a battle with an S-class hollow that had already killed fifteen of his squad members.

The hollow laughed mockingly. "You think to defeat me, shinigami?! You're a fool; you don't have the faintest idea of what you're dealing with!"

"Shut up, hollow," said Captain Hitsugaya as he readied his sword for his final attack.

"If I die, you're going too!" screeched the hollow. "Poison Release!"

Toshiro was hit through the side with the poison laced weapon as he killed the hollow.

"Fool. Too bad there's no cure…for…the pois…on…" were the last words the hollow said as it disintegrated.

Toshiro knew the hollow was right, for even as he began to call out orders he could feel the poison spreading. He pressed the communicator and said, "Rangiku, take the squad back to the barracks and get the injured to fouth division. Report fifteen deaths to the Sotaicho and if I'm not back in a few days assume the worst and take your place as 10th division Taichou."

"Hai, Taichou," could be heard through the transmitter just before it cut off. Toshiro ran through the foresttrying to make his way back to the 4th division in the Seiretei to see if it was true, but the poison was spreading quickly and he collapsed in the clearing. The last thing he saw before blacking out were a pair of eyes that shifted through all the blues of the world, almost as though they were the sky, everchanging and longlasting.

An hour prior to the battle; with Mitsuki

She was hearing the call again, the girl with long blond hair and blue eyes that always changed based on her emotions. Mitsuki had always known that the wind was but a messenger and she could hear it's call so clearly. _Go. You must go now, _cried the wind. _There is a job for you to do child, you must go_.

"Where must I go? W hat job must be done?" Mitsuki asked the wind. "I am dead and yet I live as a shinigami no less, and with a seemingly limitless zanpaktou. What job can there be when all that I lived for and loved is gone but one whom I cannot help?"

_Help. Yes, you must help them before it is too late,_ said the wind. _You must save soul society from the fate of your home. Save him, the boy in the forest. He shall help you and I will lead you and be your guide._

Mitsuki's determination returned, " I may have failed then, but I will not fail now. Lead and I shall follow to wherever this path may lead."

In that moment it was as if she had merged with her former self. She had always subconsciously thought of her other half as 'Naruto', after having spent so long living as an idiotic boy to protect herself it was like and alternate persona of her. Mitsuki had long since thought 'Naruto' dead, yet here that part of her was yet again, awake and pushing her forward. 'When I was alive no one knew the real me. I took no chances and yet he saw past all that…perhaps that is why I loved him,' she thought to herself as she raced through the forest letting the wind guide her.

In another part of her mind the whispers were there. Those dark, lingering thoughts that had made her feel worthless, useless, and made her doubt herself, saying, 'He died though. Protecting his people. He never truly returned your feelings. You were alone then and shall be now.' Those thoughts were ominous, as was the chill that passed over her heart and spread through her body; almost like a premonition of that which was to come.

The wind, lead her to a clearing just in time to see the boy fall. Her eyes flashed to his when she heard the wind whisper, _poison_._ Hurry child, you have little time. Get him back. Go fast._

Mitsuki heeded the wind's warning. She flashed through the Rukongai's forest back to her home. When she arrived, she immediately laid him on the bed after quickly slipping off his haori and taking off the top half of his shinigami robes. Unknowingly, she whispered aloud, "The poison…It's like Sasori's strongest and only my blood can cure even that…but the wounds, what will I do?"

_Give him your blood child. A small cut and a few drops is all you should need,_ whispered the wind. _Just give him your blood and remove the poison. Boil water, staunch the wound. You were a shinobi then and you still are one now, you can heal him._

Determined, Mitsuki did as the wind bade her. _Good child, good. Rest now. Tomorrow you must begin the preparations._

'Preparations for what?' wondered Mitsuki, but exhausted from her day's work she fell asleep at the boy's side.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've been meaning to get this up for a while but my computer crashed and my aunt unleashed a virus on it… Also I've done nothing but test for about three months at school but I'm out now so I should go faster. This story is dedicated to my loyal reviewers and the one who inspired it, Makura Moderski! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all except the plotline…and even that isn't entirely mine! *cries*

Summary: Love has always evaded the Jinchuuriki. For as long as Naruto lived a single secret had remained that, whilst few ever tried to see it. When one finally succeeded everything ended and was forced into the open. Trying to keep this new place from falling all the same our favorite Jinchuuriki must stop the enemy that ruined everything and redeem the villages that were lost. NarutoxBleach crossover

Pairings: FemNaruxHarem (of sorts), Later there will be ItachixSoiFon…

Dangerous Love

Chapter Two: Misunderstandings and Accusations

Toshiro Hitsugaya was slowly waking up. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly from having the sunlight flitting in through the window fall in his eyes, and looked around. He was in a cabin in the woods that seemed to have been built recently, but what caught his eyes were the herbs. All over the room you could see medicinal salves, herbs in jars, herbs growing in pots, and herbs hanging from lines on the ceiling. In fact, some of the herbs and medicinal supplies he was seeing in this room he had not even seen in the 4th division barracks.

Suspicion settled in as he wondered how he had come to be here when his memory came rushing back to him in a flurry of images. There was the attack by the Vasto Lord hollow, the poison, the clearing, and those haunting blue eyes. He looked down and realized there was a figure at the end of the bed hunched over and fast asleep. Long blond hair was pulled into a pony tail, the feminine face was pale as though it had not been in the sun for a long time, and there were three whisker marks on each cheek. Vaguely he realized that the girl must have fallen asleep while tending to him. He groaned from pain and hunger, effectively waking up Mitsuki from her slumber.

Mitsuki opened her eyes and gasped. "I'm so sorry! Ican't believe I fell asleep here! …Um, I-I'll just go make you some breakfast!"

Toshiro blinked in surprise as the girl rushed to the kitchen area in the next room and began to cook what he believed to be soup. When she returned to the doorway she leaned against the frame and said, "The soup will be done in a few minutes, don't try to move just yet. I have removed the poison from your blood stream and managed to heal the majority of your wounds though the bruised ribs may take a few days longer. You may feel stronger, however you are still weak from your fight Hitsugaya-sama. I will answer any questions you may have to the best of my ability and are within the limits of which I am allowed to speak."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the formal, almost casual, way the girl addressed him. He cleared his mind and began his questioning. "How do you know my name? Why have you cared for me? What is your name? Lastly, where exactly am I?"

"In the order of that which you have asked, my sources have informed me of anything and anyone whom I may need to know about or I take an interest in. I cared for you both because I felt like it was necessary and a vow I made a long time ago. My name, or rather what the few people whom have ever met me call me, is 'Sora no Subaku'. It is for the best that my true name is not revealed nor my associates for that matter and seeing how only a few people have ever met me I'd say I'm doing a good job staying under the radar. As to where you currently reside, we are still in one of Rukongai's forests. No idea which since I never learned district names and have never left the forest for my own protection, though I suppose onii-sama would know."

"I…see. Saving the life of a captain for the sake of personal gain, tell me then, what is it that you want? For the matter of you living in the forest I have never heard of such an occurrence and there have been no reiatsu surges to indicate new arrivals. I suggest you start explaining now," said Toshiro in an agitated voice.

Mitsuki was shell-shocked by the declaration. She felt as though he had taken everything she had stood for, in life and in death, and thrown it in her face in cruel mockery by suggesting what he had. She was so angered and hurt by his words that her ever changing blue eyes became hard and cold, when she spoke her voice was an icy chill. "Never, in all my life nor in my death, have I ever done something merely for the sake of 'personal gain'! I want nothing, from you nor anyone else, I expect nothing more than respect or perhaps common courtesy! As for living in the forest, I have done so for many years and from the beginning when I first entered Rukongai, which was a very long time ago! So how dare you…you know what? Never mind! I have no reason to explain myself to you!"

She walked back into the kitchen and served a bowl of soup before returning to the room and handing him the bowl and a spoon. "There. You have your food. I'm going out for a bit and if you dare to move before I get back I'll use a paralysis to make you immobile for a while so you stay there and heal!"

Having said all that was needed, Mitsuki turned and walked out the front door and headed directly for the river. Upon arriving she stripped herself of her clothes and walked directly into the river's water. The rivers currents soothed her and began to relax her troubled mind and put her at ease once more. Hesitantly she looked down at her reflection and traced the faint scars with delicacy. Each one was from her life as a shinobi, the time she had spent being 'Naruto'. Each scar was a memory, a memory of long forgotten battles that would be considered fairy tales; a memory of comradeship, honor, trust, betrayal, hope, family…of all the things that eventually became a part of her true self. '_the most important thing about my scars,_' though Mitsuki, '_is that they are all promises that I made and fulfilled while protecting something precious._'

She smiled softly as she gazed down at the scars on her body. While most people would assume that one would wish to forget the events that led to having numerous scars upon their person, to her they were special. Each scar was special because they were her life, her very reason for existing and to her…to her that was worth _everything_, because, even dead, she still had her purpose and still had a reason to keep going. All of them were _part_ of her both in memory and existence, and they made her feel _whole_. As Mitsuki allowed her mind to replay all her memories of how she received the scars she let out a few chuckles which turned into a gale of mirthless laughter. The total mission stats were 143 S ranks, 128 A rank, 73 B rank, 257 C rank, and 901 D rank missions completed successfully and what had finally killed them was the war Konoha and her allies fought against the Akatsuki and Otogakure. In the end even that seemed to be pointless…

Unconsciously she channeled her reiatsu and stood on the water. Mitsuki began to practice different taijutsu katas that she had learned while she was still alive from her friends and she felt herself connecting with nature, all the while humming an ancient lullaby that was so old no one remembered the words and only the spirit of the world itself knew the meaning. It felt…wonderful, peaceful almost, and so much like when she was in Konoha training with the sage arts that Ero-sennin taught her, practicing with Hinata to help her gain confidence…sparring with her precious people whom she would do anything for. So lost in her trance she failed to realize the passing of time, and it was not for another hour until she returned to her surroundings and returned to the bank to put on her clothes.

Having been so lost in her past she looked around cautiously to make sure no one else was around before running back to the cabin, unknowingly gathering red and orange leave in her hair and the faintest trace of sakura blossoms as she travelled through the forest. For the first time in a long while, she felt free. Going outside and staying out there for something other than necessities…had made her feel happy, she wasn't as restricted as she had been since first coming to this world on her mission, and just this once, if only this once, she was content to be in this world that was not her own…

A/N: Short I know but I'm going to be gone for a week and I wanted to update at least one story. The SATs are evil by the way. Also, I will be making a sequel to my story God Help the Outcasts, it will be titled Saving Grace and will most likely be multichaptered. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am not updating often due to some…issues, un. Aside from that I actually have a bit of summer work to complete before I go back to school on Aug 9. But this chapter was inspired by my reviewers and my good friend Makura Moderski!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all except the plotline…and even that isn't entirely mine! *cries*

Summary: Love has always evaded the Jinchuuriki. For as long as Naruto lived a single secret had remained that, whilst few ever tried to see it. When one finally succeeded everything ended and was forced into the open. Trying to keep this new place from falling all the same our favorite Jinchuuriki must stop the enemy that ruined everything and redeem the villages that were lost. NarutoxBleach crossover

Pairings: FemNaruxHarem (of sorts), Later there will be ItachixSoiFon…

Dangerous Love

Chapter 3: Goodbye Until We Meet Again

Mitsuki walked calmly and gracefully into the cabin, a true accomplishment from her inherited clutziness in her former life, though she was slightly out of breath from all the running she had done in the forest. She turned her head to look into the room and noticed that her 'guest' had fallen back to sleep and had put the bowl on the table next to him. Sighing she took the bowl from his side and put it in the kitchen, careful not to make any noises that might wake him up. Her stomach growled and she let a small smile grace her lips. She went to the fridge and pulled out some fruit that were cold and ripe. She took a knife from the drawer and began to slice the fruits one by one and put them on a plate.

She took her plate of fruit and walked outside once more, holding steady as she knelt down on the soft grass. Mitsuki ate a few pieces, but she still felt a knowing feeling that it was almost time for her to come into play and that was something she didn't want to do, but alas she had promised, and she would forever be bound to her word. She hated that she would have to participate in yet another war, she hated that she would have to kill, but most of all she hated knowing that everything that would come into play on this world is because of that damned _arrogant, pitiful, spiteful, irritating _**bastard**!

_Do not doubt, child, never doubt,_ spoke the winds. _You are blessed and yet you are cursed by that very same thing, as you have been since birth. Things will be as Kami wills it, but for now the only thing you must do is continue to live._

She laughed mirthlessly, and spoke in a sardonic tone, saying, "That's a great way of putting the shit I've been through, in fact, it's perhaps the bast way to dfescribe my so called _life_ and _afterlife_. I'm just as cursed as the day I was born. My so-called destiny is to live 'life' with a curse, a burden I never even wanted, and carry yet another 'curse' in 'death'. How ironic Kami's way of thinking is. Aniki and I, we have lost everything, the _only_ reason we bother to continue is to make sure that this world won't meet the same fate. Though I confess I love death more than life. Being here is not as bad as it was while I was alive. I don't have to worry so much…"

The wind caressed her lovingly as if she were its' child, wrapping itself around her small and fragile frame. _You truly are a child of Kami. No one deserves happiness more than you. This is just another trial, just one more to your true test of will. As much as you are loyal, you hate seeing the innocent hurt. This is one last hurdle until you can achieve a new happiness._

Mitsuki sat there in the meaningful silence and watched the stars, a pain filled her heart as she silently wished Shika was there with her, he had always loved looking at the sky with her. For her, the time passed slowly, soon she did not know how long she had been outside or how long she had sat there thinking of home, but the pain was there, a subtle ache that only she knew how much hurt. Minutes could have passed or hours, she simply no longer cared. Thinking about her 'duty' here in this world she realized that it would be a while yet until she had to actually intervene, but now it was just a matter of time. She got up, silently and swiftly, and walked back into the house to check on her 'guest'.

"Hmm…my blood has sped up the healing process," she murmured to herself, while looking over his wounds. "He should be able to go back tomorrow. Oh well, the company was nice while it lasted, even if he was a jerk…"

"Strays again, Suki-chan?" asked a voice from the doorway. She quickly spun around and jumped toward the intruder, enclosing her arms around him in a hug.

"It has been a while, aniki," said Mitsuki, content and happy that he had come to see her. "What are you doing here? Aren't you on duty? And he's not a stray. He's important to our goal, so I saved him because I was told to."

The man showed no visible expression other than arching his eyebrow into an elegant arc and looking at her questioningly. "The wind again? Must you always listen to the elements?" He asked in exasperation.

"Of course I must, Itachi-nii-san. The elements are our guide until our mission is complete, but stop changing the subject and answer the question."

"I am here because the second division was sent out to investigate the disappearance of the Taichou of the Tenth Squad. I figured either you had him or he was dead, and I was right. So, yes I am on duty, I'm basically here to collect him from you," said Itachi. "This, by the way, is a list of information on who I suspect is part of the upcoming battle, it would be easier if you just revealed yourself."

"No," she said in a tormented voice. "I can't Ita-chan. It's too soon, besides, I can't kill hollows. Their cries and their agony…their pain is so clear, I can't kill them. I can't be you. For now…for just a little while longer, let me enjoy this, this piece of not having to fight for my existence, this peace of mind that I'm finally somewhere I don't have to risk my life every day. I'm being selfish, but I'm so tired Itachi…if not for the damned wars, we'd be home. If not for our families, we could have had something similar to a normal childhood, please…don't take this from me. We both know that you practically have a desk job and don't do too much killing, but I'm more connected, it hurts me more. Maybe, if we ever get back, maybe we can end the fighting there too, save our precious people, and maybe it would be worth it, but I just can't go there to be dragged into it. It's not time, you'll know when to take your step forward to my side, but this isn't it."

"Very well, Sora-chan," said the man now identified as Itachi. "I should be taking him to fourth division, he'll need to stay there for a few days. Is there anything I need to know?"

"Iie. I'm going to give him a note though. You should be able to handle being gentle, you always were when I was a child," said Mitsuki, as she slipped a note into Toshiro's haori for him to read later.

Itachi smirked. "You're still a chibi. Ja ne, Sora-chan." And he disappeared in shunpo.

"I am not a chibi!" she shouted at nothing, but a small smile made its' way across her face. "Be careful, aniki. Things are going to be far worse than you think and this time may be the last risk we ever take."

~timeskip- the next day~

(With Toshiro)

"Where am I?" asked Toshiro as he woke in a room that was blinding white, no longer in the dim room of the homey cabin.

"Good to see you awake, Hitsugaya-taichou. Are you well? By the time you got here you were mostly healed," said Retsu Unohana, the captain of the fourth division.

"I'm fine, but how did I get here?" he asked.

The fourth division captain smiled softly. "Uchiha Itachi of the second division, found and brought you here. He said that by the time he found you many of your wounds had healed. May I inquire as to how this occurred?"

Toshiro was very confused though it did not show. How the hell did Itachi, of all people, find him? Did he know the girl? Tired and hopelessly confused he decided to drop the subject and answer Unohana. "I was found by a skilled healer who used a variety of herbs to make a medication, some that not even this division knows of. I don't think the healer used any medical techniques requiring reiatsu."

Itachi walked in and spoke. "She didn't. In order to neutralize that poison she used her blood which is infused with cells that regenerate and eliminate the poison as opposed to just healing. You two, cannot speak of her, but I may be able to let you meet her. She has a job to do and if Seireitei knows too soon she will not be able to complete her task. Her medical skills are beyond the knowledge of many in the fourth division, but I suspect she'd be willing to show you Unohana-taichou. She left a note in Hitsugaya-taichou's haori."

Toshiro blinked. "She did?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and left the room, unwilling to answer any questions until, as she said, the time was right. Toshiro and pulled out the note and read:

Dear Hitsugaya-teme,

By the time you get this note you will be in the heart of a place I refuse to go to, but that is a matter for a later time. Your wounds should heal completely by tomorrow, and though I know you, and probably the fourth division captain, have a lot of questions, it is not the time for me to answer anything. You will know when the time comes, but your warning is simple, if I do not see you before the time comes for me to complete my task and come forward, do not get in my way. I would hate to have to kill an innocent because they interfered with my job.

Until we meet again, goodbye, your friend

'Sora no Subaku'!

A/N: That is a wrap! Hell yeah! I'm good! Sorry, I've been multitasking stories again and because I won't let anyone use my computer it has yet to crash! So I should be able to get more things done…now if only I didn't have summer work…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing a fanfiction of them.

Summary: Love has always evaded the Jinchuuriki. For as long as Naruto lived a single secret had remained that, whilst few ever tried to see it. When one finally succeeded everything ended and was forced into the open. Trying to keep this new place from falling all the same our favorite Jinchuuriki must stop the enemy that ruined everything and redeem the villages that were lost. NarutoxBleach crossover

Pairings: FemNaruxHarem (of sorts), Later there will be ItachixSoiFon…

_Thoughts/emphasis/elements talking/Flashback_

**Zanpaktou/Demon**

_**Hollow**_

Dangerous Love

Chapter 4: Winds of Change

Forest where Mitsuki lives

Mitsuki lifted her head as she felt an increase in reiatsu enter Rukongai's district. She smiled as she looked out of her kitchen window where she was packing herbs to use during the war.

"It's finally time," she whispered to the air as it shifted and wrapped itself around her in comfort.

_This is the beginning; that which was promised to you,_ said the wind. _This is everything you have fought for, if you do not succeed this time, he will not get away a second one. You are indeed the child of those two people. You were meant for great things and you are meant for happiness. It is time you go and find it._

"I will, Asentra," whispered Mitsuki, using the name she had given to the wind. "Itachi and I will put an end to his ambitions, what he did to our home will not happen a second time. The lost will not remain so after this war reaches its end."

She grabbed her pack that carried some spare items, put her sealing scrolls into her hidden pockets in the outfit, and grabbed her katana from where she kept it hidden. She kept her hand on the katana's hilt as it slid into place sheathed on her back, "It has been a long time since I have fought beside you my friend, but this time everything will be different, we'll change it all and everything will be as it should have been."

Her katana hummed in agreement and she was taken into her memories, watching the last clips of when she had seen her friends.

*Flashback*

_Team 10 smiled as they went out the gates and turned to say their goodbyes. Shikamaru reassured everyone by saying, "We'll be back before you know it. This mission will be just like the others and we'll return safely."_

_He put on his ANBU mask the same time as Choji and Ino. Letting them glimpse their smiles as they went off on their mission. It was the last time Mitsuki had seen team 10 alive. The recon team brought back their ashes two weeks later saying the mission had been a trap and they were ambushed but managed to take out all their enemies before they died together. The recon team had burned their bodies and brought back the ashes. The war had begun._

_/two months later/_

"_Be careful, Hinata, Neji. You two are going to go with Kurenai, Kiba and Shino to Wave Country. There has been a civil uprising due to the new Mizukage, you are expected to learn what you can about the situation and report back," said Tsunade. The war had officially started a month ago and the civil upstarts were making it harder to keep people alive. _

_/four days later/_

"_We're sorry for bringing such horrible news but the ninja you sent to help Wave died protecting us from the crossfire," said one of Wave Country's citizens who had come to pay condolences. "We buried them together near the memorial Team 7 set up for Haku-san and Zabuza-san. We, the people of Wave, have long considered it a place of honor for those who protect."_

"_Thank you," said Tsunade, Mitsuki looked away and cried silently over the deaths of her friends._

_/two months later/_

"_Mitsuki run! Protect Tsunade-sama! Danzo is trying to take over!" shouted Sai, the friend she had made reluctantly as part of Team Kakashi and Yamato. He was a good person and a good friend who had sat with Mitsuki and offered silent comfort because he had no idea how. _

"_Sai don't! You'll die! Don't go back! You belong here with all of us who are left! You're our friend!" shouted Mitsuki, praying that he would listen, but even then she knew in her heart that this was Sai's way of apologizing for his wrongs and it was his way of saying thank you to her for helping him feel his emotions again. He gave her a sad smile and ran in the direction of the battle, it was the last time Mitsuki saw him._

_/three weeks later; Sunagakure/_

_The full body count had finally come in from the uprising in Konoha. Along with Sai nearly two hundred villagers died and a third of the shinobi population who sided with the Godaime Hokage. The most well known who had fallen were Sai, Tenten, Kakashi, Yamato, Lee, and Ebisu._

_Tsunade had just woken from her coma earlier that day and spoke her last words before she too passed on, "This is a dark day in which many have died and many were lost. You, Mitsuki, are truly your parents child, they would be so proud of you and what you have become. When Jiraiya was killed by Pein I thought that it was surely the end for I had become the last living Sanin, but I realized we had left behind our legacy. You have been trained by both Jiraiya and myself, yet it was Jiraiya who gave you his title. Sakura I have given mine and it is Sasuke who inherited Orochimaru's title. I know many would believe Orochimarue evil, but he has always had his reasons._

"_I have reached my limit. I have lost everything but you, you who are my sister, child, and grandchild. I give to you the title of Rokudaime Hokage, for you are the living embodiment of the Iryoka no Hi(1) and possess a quality that many leaders do not have. You are able to forgive and love and so freely give yourself to others. You are the legacy of the Sandaime, the Yondaime who was your father, the Godaime, and the last living member of the Uzumaki royal family of Uzu no Kuni. Live and survive to the end, you will go farther than any of us and surpass us all in strength. I'm sorry I cannot be with you any longer but I will forever be in your heart," with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep, she passed on two hours later._

_/the war/_

_Time had stopped being kept track of and no one knew how long it had been. Mitsuki's closest comrades had all fallen, even Sasuke and Sakura were nowhere to be seen in the fray of fighting soldiers, signaling that they too had lost their lives with Shizune and the Konohamaru Corps. Dead bodies were everywhere on the field and Mitsuki was allied with the last person she had ever expected yet welcomed back into her life nonetheless. She stood alongside Itachi, her older brother figure from when she was a child, against the enemy who had destroyed the world and ended the peace that had finally come. The Enemy that even the Bijuus had allied against and whose life the ghosts of the fallen cried for. Madara Uchiha._

"_You will die here, blood traitor, vessel, for daring to think the two of you have the power to oppose me, snarled the elder Uchiha. "_

_At the thought Mitsuki and Itachi smiled. "Oh yes, we will die here," spoke Itachi with a serene clam in his voice. Mitsuki picked up where he left off, "But you shall have the death you should have had when you fought the Shodaime. You will die as we crush the very dream you have tried so hard to achieve that you were willing to destroy the world."_

"_And you're going to be the one to kill me? Then know this, when I die and you follow I will live again and I will become a God," sneered Madara._

"_Then so be it," said Itachi as he and Mitsuki took up positions. It was their last fight and when they woke up they had indeed been reborn, but they were the only ones in the strange new place and both knew that Madara was with them as well, even if no one else was._

*End Flashbacks*

"Madara will hide until his last moments, but when he reveals himself all the people will be avenged, and the perfect ending will be one in which he ceases to exist," said Mitsuki as she walked out of the forest and headed in the direction of the Seireitei.

Within the Seireitei

"It's time little sister, the battle for all has begun," said Itachi, though he spoke to the air he knew his message would be relayed. "It will be a glorious battle, to mark our beginning of the end and it will be historic as we defeat the enemy whom has evaded our blades for so long, one last war and we can finally die in piece…"

"Did you say something, Itachi?" asked Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Itachi shook his head. "Nothing to concern yourself over, Taichou. It has been quite a few years since you met _her_ last has it not? I should warn you, something great is being called into action and though I know not what it is, more than likely she will come to the Seireitei to deal with it. Do you think you will be able to see her without asking too many questions about how or why she saved you those years ago?"

Toshiro blushed. "Shut up. It's not my fault I wasn't thinking strait. Besides, poison and waking up in unfamiliar surroundings doesn't help a bit."

"Though you have a point, those seem more like excuses to avoid my actual question…" responded Itachi with a smirk.

"Believe what you will. When should we expect her to arrive? I have to inform Unohana-taichou. Sje was curious about Sora-san's herbs and healing methods," Toshiro spoke quickly, trying to change the subject and avoid eye contact.

"Whatever the case may be and whatever state she will be in, regardless of anything at all, she should be here within the week, around the same time as the ryouka," regarded Itachi carefully.

"Then we wait and wish for the best?" asked Toshiro.

Itachi nodded his agreement and let his mind wander to the last battle between Madara, Mitsuki, and himself.

*Flashback to the Battle*

"_How does it feel to be one of the last living beings in the world Itachi-kun and at the same time be a blood traitor to your own kin? Hurts doesn't it? To know that after everything you sacrificed for peace it was all for nothing, that in the end even your brother, your only link to humanity was killed," spat Madara. "How pitiful, you think you can defeat me with the help of that vessel while I control the other demons? Come Itachi-kun, Mitsuki-chan, let us see how far your training has brought you in such a short amount of time. Let us see if your mere twelve years of ninja experience from the age of four is enough to beat mine which is of a hundred years."_

"_Don't listen to him, Itachi-nii-san. We are strong, we are powerful, and we are the last descendants of the two greatest clans. We have been hailed as prodigies who have surpassed all other generations of our families. We can do this, and if we can't," Mitsuki spoke, her eyes flickering with determination and something he couldn't quite recognize, "then we will die and take him with us. We will avenge our fallen comrades and friends and senseis and all the precious people who ever meant anything to us."_

_Itachi let a small smile grace his features, glad that if this was his last battle he and his imouto would make everything alright. The deadly dance began amongst the sea of bodies, but it was fitting that the last battle would be amongst the fallen who were mere victims of the other Uchiha and that the battle would take place where their blood had been spilt for an unknown cause that claimed so many lives._

"_I offer you once last chance Itachi-kun. Join me and reign over this world and be immortal with me and we shall rule the creatures who roam free," said Madara, but Itachi shook his head._

_Time had stopped being kept track of and no one knew how long it had been. Mitsuki's closest comrades had all fallen, even Sasuke and Sakura were nowhere to be seen in the fray of fighting soldiers, signaling that they too had lost their lives with Shizune and the Konohamaru Corps. Dead bodies were everywhere on the field and Mitsuki was allied with the last person she had ever expected yet welcomed back into her life nonetheless. She stood alongside Itachi, her older brother figure from when she was a child, against the enemy who had destroyed the world and ended the peace that had finally come. The Enemy that even the Bijuus had allied against and whose life the ghosts of the fallen cried for. Madara Uchiha._

"_You will die here, blood traitor, vessel, for daring to think the two of you have the power to oppose me, snarled the elder Uchiha. "_

_At the thought Mitsuki and Itachi smiled. "Oh yes, we will die here," spoke Itachi with a serene clam in his voice. Mitsuki picked up where he left off, "But you shall have the death you should have had when you fought the Shodaime. You will die as we crush the very dream you have tried so hard to achieve that you were willing to destroy the world."_

"_And you're going to be the one to kill me? Then know this, when I die and you follow I will live again and I will become a God," sneered Madara._

"_Then so be it," said Itachi as he and Mitsuki took up positions. It was their last fight and when they woke up they had indeed been reborn, but they were the only ones in the strange new place and both knew that Madara was with them as well, even if no one else was._

*End Flashback*

_The time has come to end the old war,_ thought Itachi, his mood grim as he watched his comrades prepare for the coming battles. _It is not enough…but it will have to be if we are to have any hope of winning. Where are you Madara? Soon you will have to reveal yourself…_

Unknown Location

"_**Everything is ready, for you master,"**_ spoke the unnamed servant.

"Good," smirked the man hidden by the shadows. "Everything will proceed as planned, no matter what understood? If you should fail…well you won't want to face those consequences…"

"_**By your leave then my master,"**_ said the hollow, bowing to the imposing figure that had so much more reiatsu.

"Go, tell the others that the time draws near, and tell them that if anything goes wrong, they will pay with their life," the figure spoke making the hollow tremble with feaer as it went off to do it's master's bidding. "Soon we shall meet again, and soon the war that will just begin, will put an end to an old one as well.

The shadowed figure's sinister laughter echoed throughout the area, and yet there was something else that made everything seem like it would be okay…

A/N: That's it! I'm done with this chapter and it was not one of my favorites to think of. Happy Halloween, Happy Samhain, Happy All Saints/Souls Day, and whatever else people may celebrate for tonight and the following. I'll try to type more but if you need someone to blame blame my English teacher. It's mostly his fault I can't type more… Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing a fanfiction of them.

Summary: Love has always evaded the Jinchuuriki. For as long as Naruto lived a single secret had remained that, whilst few ever tried to see it. When one finally succeeded everything ended and was forced into the open. Trying to keep this new place from falling all the same our favorite Jinchuuriki must stop the enemy that ruined everything and redeem the villages that were lost. NarutoxBleach crossover

Pairings: FemNaruxHarem (of sorts), Later there will be ItachixSoiFon…

_Thoughts/emphasis/elements talking/Flashback_

**Zanpaktou/Demon**

_**Hollow**_

Dangerous Love

Chapter 5: Beginning of Enlightenment

Previously

*With Mitsuki*

"Madara will hide until his last moments, but when he reveals himself all the people will be avenged, and the perfect ending will be one in which he ceases to exist," said Mitsuki as she walked out of the forest and headed in the direction of the Seireitei.

*With Itachi*

_The time has come to end the old war,_ thought Itachi, his mood grim as he watched his comrades prepare for the coming battles. _It is not enough…but it will have to be if we are to have any hope of winning. Where are you Madara? Soon you will have to reveal yourself…_

*The Unknown*

"Go, tell the others that the time draws near, and tell them that if anything goes wrong, they will pay with their life," the figure spoke making the hollow tremble with fear as it went off to do its master's bidding. "Soon we shall meet again, and soon the war that will just begin, will put an end to an old one as well.

The shadowed figure's sinister laughter echoed throughout the area, and yet there was something else that made everything seem like it would be okay…

Now

*Rukongai District 79*

"Hey, who's that?"

"Is it a new arrival?"

"She's pretty…"

The whispers floated around Mitsuki as she calmly walked through the Rukongai district, making her way calmly towards the Seki seki rock surrounding the Seireitei. She ignored the surrounding civilians; it seemed nothing had changed when it came to civilians. They still gossiped, still lived ignorant of things around them, and still remained blissfully unaware of the approaching danger and war that would rend the world apart. It was a shame they had no idea of the events soon to happen.

_Slowly, carefully, dutifully; live, learn, love_, whispered the winds. It was a silent prayed Mitsuki had become accustomed to, something she had long since applied to her own life. All she desired was peace and she couldn't have it until Madara was dead, the souls of the dead whose spirits she carried with her from the war would not allow her to rest until Madara was gone.

Breathe in, breathe out, one step at a time, Mitsuki just kept walking; she didn't stop, didn't ask questions, and didn't answer any. All she needed was to reach Seireitei, nothing would stop her, not even the surrounding barrier.

*Within Seireitei*

Itachi sat in Byakuya Kuchiki's office speaking in a calm and controlled manner that came naturally to the prodigy due to his back-round with being part of the Uchiha clan, "Kuchiki Taichou, I must request a favor of you that I'm afraid cannot be told to the other Taichou's or even the Soutaichou."

Byakuya paused in his work and looked up, studying the young man before him. He owed Itachi for helping him find Rukia several years back. Byakuya carefully put down the brush he had just been using to do his paperwork and folded his arms, "Continue. What is this favor you would ask of me?"

"My sister will be coming and infiltrating Seireitei," sighed Itachi. "There is much going on that has been suspicious such as your sister's execution, such a thing for this crime is unheard of, and the powers of that substitute shinigami, they were lieutenant level at the very least, even at your sister's full power she could not pull that off, therefore I have come to the conclusion the boy had his own power previously and your sister merely brought it out even more. Someone is manipulating the Seireitei and its heading straight for a war."

"How is it you have come across this information and yet the Seireitei is not informed of the plausible threat?" asked Byakuya.

Itachi merely looked resigned, and began his tale, "The first thing you must know is that my sister is not related to me by blood, but when we were still living I took care of her because she was an orphan. Our world is not the ningen realm from which the souls here in this place are from. Our world was one filled with war, the balance was delicate, and no one knew who the true enemy really was. There was one man who brought our entire world to ruin and somehow we ended up here and he is here somewhere as well. According to what we were informed of by our arrival, my sister and I have a duty to complete and ensure that this place does not fall as ours did and enable the people here to live without the threat we constantly faced. No one in Seireitei knows because in reality it is not plausible for one person to insight such a thing as a full out war and therefore they do not believe such possibility exists. My sister will come to fight and protect, I will stand alongside her when the time comes, but the favor I ask of you is that if my sister is captured I would like her to either be kept in your custody, Unohana-taichou's, or Hitsugaya-taichou's. Her safety is of the utmost importance and precedes even my own."

Byakuya nodded his head. "I will ensure this favor. I must have more time to come to terms with the information you have given, but know that you have my word it is safe."

Itachi nodded and left the room. Everything was falling into place.

*Tenth Squad Barracks*

"It seems things are going much faster than expected, Taichou," said Matsumoto.

Toshiro shook his head in agreement. "So it would seem. I wonder if she has already begun her travels to arrive here yet."

"She, sir? Of whom do you speak?" asked Matsumoto, curious as to what girl could have captured her beloved taichou's attention.

Toshiro blinked, momentarily forgetting that his lieutenant didn't know about the girl who had saved him from the hollow attack. "Sora-sama. She saved me from the hollow attack several years ago, if you recall I was missing for several days."

"Right," said Matsumoto, her brow furrowed from the lack of information.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine," said Toshiro as he walked out of the room.

*Unknown (yet again, the creepy randomness!)*

A dark laugh echoed the halls, as the pleased master released his illusions and cried out, "At last, the time has come! The pieces have gathered!"

"_**Master is frightening, like this,"**_ the hollow said to his counter part, not quite sure what to make of their master's random mood swings. The other hollow merely nodded his head and the two walked away leaving their master to his own devices.

_Yes, everything has fallen in place and now the games can begin_, thought the dark being.

A/N: That's a wrap! Ha! I actually typed something! I can't even tell you how good it feels to have typed something that isn't an essay for English, a research paper for Latin, a behavior analysis for psych, while touching math work for Calculus! MWAHAHAHAHAH! I shall be back! (*giggles* Soon hopefully, if school doesn't prevent it again…)

One more thing I need you to review and leave opinions on an idea I had while talking with my friend, which she thinks I should actually make an attempt to write which I told her I might over the summer if I get reviews telling me how likely you would be to read the story that is a crossover between Inuyasha/Naruto/ FMA with the following plotline:

Edward Elric was adopted by Trisha and Hoenhiem when they found his as an infant and all he has is a letter left by his parents explaining why they couldn't take care of him. But who exactly are they, better yet, who are their enemies? Sess/Naru Ed/Must.

IDK if Naru will be female, but if I write this all of it will be heavily based off of reviews and what fans want. Any other pairings, Het, Yuri, Yaoi, I will gladly write in, just let me know your opinions!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing a fanfiction of them.

Summary: Love has always evaded the Jinchuuriki. For as long as Naruto lived a single secret had remained that, whilst few ever tried to see it. When one finally succeeded everything ended and was forced into the open. Trying to keep this new place from falling all the same our favorite Jinchuuriki must stop the enemy that ruined everything and redeem the villages that were lost. NarutoxBleach crossover

Pairings: FemNaruxHarem (of sorts), Later there will be ItachixSoiFon…

_Thoughts/emphasis/elements talking/Flashback/Dream_

**Zanpaktou/Demon**

_**Hollow**_

Dangerous Love

Chapter 6: Nightmare

Previously

*With Mitsuki*

_Slowly, carefully, dutifully; live, learn, love_, whispered the winds. It was a silent prayed Mitsuki had become accustomed to, something she had long since applied to her own life. All she desired was peace and she couldn't have it until Madara was dead, the souls of the dead whose spirits she carried with her from the war would not allow her to rest until Madara was gone.

Breathe in, breathe out, one step at a time, Mitsuki just kept walking; she didn't stop, didn't ask questions, and didn't answer any. All she needed was to reach Seireitei; nothing would stop her, not even the surrounding barrier.

*With Itachi*

Byakuya nodded his head. "I will ensure this favor. I must have more time to come to terms with the information you have given, but know that you have my word it is safe."

Itachi nodded and left the room. Everything was falling into place.

*Unknown (yet again, the creepy randomness!)*

_Yes, everything has fallen in place and now the games can begin_, thought the dark being.

Now

*Rukongai District 76*

Darkness had fallen over the Seireitei, but Mitsuki continued walking through the districts. Upon finding a small inn she walked inside.

"Hello there, dear, you look exhausted," said an elderly woman. She was blond, with graying hair and sparkling green eyes. It was so familiar to Mitsuki, but instead of green eyes she saw the warm brown eyes of her Hokage, the woman who had been her grandmother, the best medic-nin in all the elemental countries from the Third Shinobi War, Tsunade-sama. Mitsuki felt a pang of loss and longing sweep through her at the familiarity of the scene.

"I am," said Mitsuki. "I was wondering if perhaps I might stay in a room and help you clean tomorrow in payment."

"I have no real use for another person to help clean, but if you can cook or help me find some herbs I'll let ya stay, young one," said the woman.

"I am thankful," responded Mitsuki. "I am both able to cook and have extensive knowledge in herb lore. I thank you for your courtesy and kindness in giving me a place to stay for the evening."

"You're welcome young miss. Now then, just head up stairs, it'll be the third room on the right," said the woman. As Mitsuki walked up the stairs she couldn't help but over hear the muttered words of, "So young a child, so terrible a curse and gift, and so polite too. Perhaps she is who we have waited for."

*Seireitei*

Itachi could not sleep. He could feel Mitsuki's aura getting stronger as she approached the Seireitei and he worried for her. Well, he didn't exactly worry for her while she was still in _Rukongai_ because she could handle anyone out there on her own, but it was different in Seireitei. The fighters had experience, not as much as shinobi but enough to give her some trouble, and she had never been forced to fight in this world.

A presence made itself known as the person came out to join him. Merely lying back on the roof the other person took a seat next to him and said, "Trouble sleeping Itachi-fukutaichou?"

"Among other things, Soifon-Taichou," responded Itachi, his mind still wandering to Mitsuki and the last time they had been in battle. The memories were painful, but they were a reason, a reason to keep fighting, a reason to survive, but most importantly a reason to put an end to everything and defeat the enemy. The upcoming battle would be brutal, this Itachi knew but he had no clue to the extent and it was frightening to know that once more he and Mitsuki would be forced to fight, but this time there would be far more on the line, the lives of innocents were on the line.

Itachi shivered from the thought, there was no way around it or to escape it anymore. They had hidden for so long, from others and themselves, but they were no longer able to continue on that way. Everything would have to be revealed, put out in the open, because this was war, because they could not afford to keep secrets in war, because in this war far more was on the line than just their 'home' or their lives, because this war could destroy them entirely.

"You want to talk about them?" queried Soifon.

"Not really," said Itachi. "I was just thinking about what's to come. After all the things have been quite strange, and the circumstances of the on-going events are most unusual."

"That is true," Soifon said, as she pondered the most recent of events involving Kuchiki Rukia and the ryouka. "That is not all."

"No," responded Itachi, though he didn't evaluate.

"Is it important?" asked Soifon.

"Probably, but all is not yet ready to be revealed. All too soon things will come to light," spoke Itachi, looking up at the sky.

Soifon looked at him skeptically before turning her gaze to the sky as well.

"Have you ever longed for freedom?" Itachi asked suddenly.

"Itachi?" she said, turning to look at him questioningly.

"Have you ever longed for freedom, to make a single decision and be selfish, to let go of all obligations and just follow what you believe is right then having to do what is wrong by following orders, have you ever yearned to be free of the responsibilities you hold just so you could be happy even for a short time that you know would never be enough to fill the void?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Soifon. "I admit I have had such longings, but it is not something I honestly too seriously, I could never put myself first."

Itachi nodded. It was an honest answer, the one he expected, yet he felt a pang of sadness knowing she would never be part of the world he was. She may be the Taichou of Second Squad, but she would never be as he and Mitsuki were, she would never understand what he and his sister would be doing, he would be marked a traitor and his sister a threat, but they would fight. They would fight and they would die, ending the war that had gone on for years since they had left behind their world, since all their comrades and friends were killed, since their homeland banded together to defeat a threat that destroyed them all and left only two in the end.

It would be difficult to leave behind more people. Itachi's thoughts wandered once more, Soifon would not understand their teachings had she even lived in Konoha, the pride of teamwork, the values of strength, the will of fire, she would not have understood the purpose for what they lived. Yet he longed for it. For Soifon to understand, for her to want to know that part of him, for her to side with him when he took his place as traitor for doing what was right, but he knew she would never do that. Soifon believed to stubbornly that her mentor had betrayed her and that to be a traitor is the worst crime.

"I bid you good night, Taichou, for after tonight Seireitei will know no rest," said Itachi, vanishing with a simple shunpo away. Soifon shivered as she felt a lingering trace of his light touch, the soft feel of his index finger caressing her cheek, that if she hadn't turned to look at him she'd have never felt.

*Elsewhere in Seireitei*

"Taichou, are you certain?"

"I'm afraid so Rangiku," sighed Toshiro. "I was forewarned but I didn't know it would be to this level. Isn't it so, Itachi-fukutaichou?"

"Hai. I have informed Soifon-Taichou," said Itachi stepping into the room.

Toshiro stared blankly, before saying, "By informed you merely said something cryptic that she will most likely misunderstand, didn't you?"

"Hn," came the typical Uchiha response known to those who often asked questions Uchiha's, and quite frankly most nobles, would not answer.

Toshiro resisted the urge to sigh again and said, "Do you have a plan of action, Itachi? Or are we all completely blindsided as to what will happen?"

"I will wait with the sun until darkness dawns. Everyone else will be drawn in by the ryouka and the plot of snakes," said Itachi monotonously.

Toshiro's eye twitched in irritation. "Itachi…that was not an answer."

"Sou ka," said Itachi. "Demo, it was the truth. I will not make a move against the ryouka and there is nothing I can do for soul society until all the pieces are in place. This will be a war, the likes of which the Human World, Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society has never seen before. The only ones possibly prepared will not be drawn into it until the game starts and everything is ready."

"You speak as though you know what to expect," said Rangiku.

"I do," said Itachi shortly.

"Would you betray the Seireitei if necessary?" asked Toshiro.

"Only then," said Itachi, not clarifying the point.

Toshiro nodded in understanding as his fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku, just looked between them confused.

*The Unknown* (A/N: Should I just call this place The Void? It sounds cooler, and quite frankly, The Unknown sounds like a shoddy, half-assed horror movie the critics hated…)

"Release the nightmares," commanded the man who remained shrouded by shadows, even as the cruel smile made itself known.

"_**Right away, master**_," spoke the hollow, it's voice was pained, but the master's control was absolute, there would be no betrayals, as there could never be one to escape, the master was far too powerful and the master's skills far surpassed their own. "_**It's time to awaken, pet. Your master calls for you to do his bidding.**_"

The creature let out a fearsome roar and leapt to its' feet, racing toward the master and panting heavily, menacing growls erupted from the beasts chest as it lowered itself before the master.

"Go."

With that one command the beast took to the skies and released its power.

*Rukongai*

With Mitsuki

_Dream Sequence:_

_It wasn't supposed to be like this….it wasn't supposed to have been this way. They shouldn't have died, they should have lived, and they were supposed to be happy. Why? Why had things become like this?_

"_You __**let**__ them become like this Mitsuki," said the snide voice of her once best friend, Uchiha Sasuke._

"_It's __**your entire fault**__, Mitsuki," said Sakura._

"_You should have died with us," claimed Ino._

_No, no, no, no! It's a lie, they're gone, they're dead…it's a dream. They can't be here! I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't! I wanted you all to live and be happy, my precious people, you who were so important!_

"_But we did die," whispered Sai._

"_You didn't save us," said Shikamaru._

"_Our killer got away with it," sneered Temari._

"_I guess we weren't that precious," cried Hinata, tears falling down her face._

_You can't believe that! I love you all, why can't you see it; I cry for you I have lived for you, I will die for you! I love all of you, so much…Why don't you believe me._

"_An empty promise, my hope was misplaced it would seem," said Pein._

"_You are a disgrace to your parent's names, you never deserved them," claimed Jiraiya._

"_I should have never bet on you. You were just another worthless kid after all," Tsunade said harshly._

_All of you…please stop! You're hurting me, what of our promises? What of our friendship?_

"_What friend lets her friends die for her in a war that wasn't theirs?" asked Kiba._

"_Fate determined our ends, and your promises were empty," said Neji._

_Where's Gaara? You wouldn't turn against me? You who shared a bond with me and whom I love so much that we strengthened our bond to the greatest of lengths…you won't turn on me, right?_

"_An empty love," the words echoing more strongly as his voice continued mercilessly, "befitting a Jinchuuriki. It is as it should have been. Live alone, die alone. Care for no one but yourself. Your selfish too Mitsuki. You'll never be loved, just as you cannot love."_

_It's all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I won't give up until he's gone, and I won't go back on my word. I'll find a way for us to have another chance, I have to. For all of us._

"_To do what is right or to fix your regrets?" asked an unknown voice._

_Who's there?_

_: End Dream_

*Seireitei*

_Dream Sequence:_

_I only did what was right; I didn't want to force children to see war. I didn't want innocent people killed for something pointless._

"_And yet it happened anyway," nameless voices from the clan he killed said._

_No. I stopped it. The war came much later, they were safe for their childhood, I protected them from that at least._

"_And drove me insane, dear brother," snarled Sasuke._

_I had to, the village…it was all for the village._

"_A village that betrayed you," said Deidara._

"_A village that hated you for doing what was right for it," added Kisame._

_I was condemned from the start. A prodigy, genius they called me…but it never meant anything. I was a child that longed for peace, but saw war. A child forced to fight to survive and live in my own clan, among family that shouldn't have cared and believed in me no matter what._

"_Disgrace, worthless wretch, traitor to your own kin and blood," said the voice of his mother._

_I'm not worthless. The clan was. It was always about the clan, about how to make them better, about how they were better than everyone else. They deserved to die because they wanted to kill innocents._

"_You should have killed yourself for the dishonor to your family," taunted his father._

_There was no dishonor. It was to prevent the worst mark against the family; it was to protect the village that I was sworn to. Everything I did was for the best._

"_Why kill me then…you were as my brother, we had the same goal, to protect the village," his best friend, the one he killed for the sake of peace._

_For the ultimate power, the power that would enable me to protect and destroy, but it was the devil's power. As my best friend I thought you might understand._

"_Why do you fight?" her voice, the distant voice of a memory long gone, the voice of the only Jinchuuriki who had spoken with him before her own death._

_To protect, that was his answer. Always, to protect, to help, for peace, for a better tomorrow…but now…now it was because everything is all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I can't give up until he's gone, until I've kept my promise. I'll find a way for us to have another chance, I have to. For all of them._

"_To do what is right or to fix your regrets?" asked an unknown voice._

_Who said that?_

_: End Dream_

A/N: So…what do you think? Or is it not good enough just yet? Next chapter I add in the Bleach characters and their arrival in Rukongai. I do have a reason for the focus mainly being as it is…I just have yet to actually put in any of the detail…

Also, I need to have my stories finished by January and I won't be able to update again until possibly April, therefore I have decided to do one story at a time with the exception of Killing Me Softly which I have decided I will write along-side this one. That being the case Killing Me Softly and this story will be the first ones I work on, then To Begin Anew, followed by Goodbye Forever Beloved, and lastly I will work on God Help the Outcasts because people wished for its continuations as well. I may end up writing some chapter and updating for other stories just because inspiration struck, but this is the order by which they will be finished.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This was written for Makura-chan and my new muse, Maker Of Eden, who has contributed greatly as to what will be going on with this story. So I thank the two of you for your help!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing a fanfiction of them. Nor do I own the song from Naruto, Natsuhiboshi. Though I find it a sad song, and I am inspired by it I don't have any claims.

Summary: Love has always evaded the Jinchuuriki. For as long as Naruto lived a single secret had remained that, whilst few ever tried to see it. When one finally succeeded everything ended and was forced into the open. Trying to keep this new place from falling all the same our favorite Jinchuuriki must stop the enemy that ruined everything and redeem the villages that were lost. NarutoxBleach crossover

Pairings: FemNaruxHarem (of sorts), Later there will be ItachixSoiFon…

_Thoughts/emphasis/elements talking/Flashback/Dream_

**Zanpaktou/Demon**

_**Hollow**_

Dangerous Love

Chapter 7: The Lost Soul

Previously

*Unknown (yet again, the creepy randomness!)*

The creature let out a fearsome roar and leapt to its' feet, racing toward the master and panting heavily, menacing growls erupted from the beasts chest as it lowered itself before the master.

"Go."

With that one command the beast took to the skies and released its power.

*With Mitsuki*

_It's all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I won't give up until he's gone, and I won't go back on my word. I'll find a way for us to have another chance, I have to. For all of us._

"_To do what is right or to fix your regrets?" asked an unknown voice._

_Who's there?_

*With Itachi*

_To protect, that was his answer. Always, to protect, to help, for peace, for a better tomorrow…but now…now it was because everything is all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I can't give up until he's gone, until I've kept my promise. I'll find a way for us to have another chance, I have to. For all of them._

"_To do what is right or to fix your regrets?" asked an unknown voice._

_Who said that?_

Now

*Mitsuki*

Mitsuki awoke with a jolt of fear and panic, the dream had been too real and achingly familiar. She had had those dreams before, when she and Itachi had first found themselves in the forest of the Rukongai districts, the forest that had reminded them of the home they still loved and hated to know they would never see again. The nightmares were her guilt eating at her from the inside, they were her shame of knowing that she had tried and failed to save so many people, the innocents and her precious people, and it stung enough to leave a lingering mark on her being.

Mitsuki felt it with all her being, the guilt that ate away from her. Sure everyone she had seen before they died didn't blame her and they told her it wasn't her fault…but how could she feel otherwise? They had died, they had died and she had lived and it wasn't enough. _I should have done more, I should have been there for them, I should have…there were many things I should have done, so many regrets, and whoever sent the dream had to have known_, thought Mitsuki. _That dream must have been sent. There was a voice, one I didn't know, I'm sure of it!_

Mitsuki could no longer sleep with her mind running in guilt ridden circles and the memories brought back to the surface. She quietly rose and dressed for the day in a new outfit she had from a sealing scroll. If there was one thing she was glad she had been able to retain in this new world it had been the ability to seal things. Leaving her room, she walked down the stairs, careful to avoid anything that might make a sound loud enough to wake up any of the others, and walked outside. Jumping up to the roof, she took a seat and stared at the sky, that never ending shade of darkness with only stars to light it up so it didn't swallow her being and absorb her into it. Then there was the moon. The moon that was bright, like the sun but different. Like everyone. Everyone was the moon, they would shine with help from the sun and the sun, in return, promised an everlasting light to guide their path and lead them forward.

It was almost peaceful. Mitsuki felt it in her heart, and the winds whirled around her in a silent tune of melancholic joy. A sad song that turned the world, with words only she remembered, so she sang, "Natsuhiboshi, naze akai? Yuube kanashii yume wo mita. Naita hanashita. Akai me yo natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Keita warashi wo sagashiteru dakara kanashii yume wo miru. (English: Summer Day Star, why is it red? Last night I had sad dreams. Crying as I spoke with red eyes Summer Day Star, why is it lost? I'm searching for a child who vanished and so I will see sad dreams.)"

"Mi-Mitsuki-chan?" asked a hesitant voice from below.

*Itachi*

Itachi woke silently, his shinobi training kicking in from all the years of being silent no matter what the situation. His eyes were wide and his breathing was slightly hitched, but no other signs of distress were visible to the eye. Calming himself Itachi recounted his dream, no, his nightmare. The words were truthful, but blades that cut through everything he believed. It was making him question things he had done for the sake of peace and brought all the inner turmoil that he had long since silenced to the surface and for once Itachi was willing to admit he was no longer okay; he needed someone, the only person who could understand him completely.

Shifting out of bed, Itachi attended to his immediate needs and calmed himself by making his bed and putting on clothing similar to that of his days in ANBU. He let himself drift as he walked to his Captain's office, thinking intensely about the dream that had shattered some of his resolve and strengthened it all at once. _There was someone else there, someone controlling the dream,_ thought Itachi, _but who would have that power? No one in Seirietei has shown abilities such as what I experienced…there is more to this than meets the eye and I do not like the implications. It seems he is ready to make the next move and all the pieces are falling into place._

"Itachi-fukutaichou?" queried Soifon, she had never seen her fukutaichou look so disturbed and it worried her. "Is everything alright?"

"Hai, demo, I need to go to Rukongai for a few hours, would that be alright Taichou?" asked Itachi, his voice wavering slightly and his face blank.

"Alright but return here soon, the ryouka should be arriving soon and you are part of our best defense," said Soifon. Itachi had been in her division for a long time, he had advanced quickly and had easily been marked a prodigy, but there were some things that evaded her knowledge of him, but this was something he needed, it was more than just him going to Rukongai and it was obvious to her how much going was a necessity for him.

"Arigatou, Taichou," said Itachi. "I will return quickly. By your leave?"

"You are dismissed," said Soifon.

Itachi bowed and quickly left in the direction of the Rukongai district he could sense Mitsuki in. It was barely there, but a pulse of reiatsu close to Mitsuki told him someone else was there as well, it felt familiar, and yet it was one he couldn't place. It would seem, speaking to Mitsuki about the nightmare would wait. First there was a story to hear, just waiting to be told from the lost soul that was both familiar and not.

A/N: I'm so sorry this is short but I wanted to post this now since today 8/27, though in some places it is already 8/28, is my birthday and I wanted something to be put out there. I thank my imouto-chan for the post of a story she is writing just for me that occurred at midnight!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This was written for Makura-chan and my new muse, Maker Of Eden, who has contributed greatly as to what will be going on with this story. So I thank the two of you for your help! Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing a fanfiction of them. Nor do I own the song from Naruto, Natsuhiboshi. Though I find it a sad song, and I am inspired by it I don't have any claims.

Summary: Love has always evaded the Jinchuuriki. For as long as Naruto lived a single secret had remained that, whilst few ever tried to see it. When one finally succeeded everything ended and was forced into the open. Trying to keep this new place from falling all the same our favorite Jinchuuriki must stop the enemy that ruined everything and redeem the villages that were lost. NarutoxBleach crossover

Pairings: FemNaruxHarem (of sorts), Later there will be ItachixSoiFon…

_Thoughts/emphasis/elements talking/Flashback/Dream_

**Zanpaktou/Demon**

_**Hollow**_

Dangerous Love

Chapter 8: Bittersweet Memories

Previously

*Mitsuki*

It was almost peaceful. Mitsuki felt it in her heart, and the winds whirled around her in a silent tune of melancholic joy. A sad song that turned the world, with words only she remembered, so she sang, "Natsuhiboshi, naze akai? Yuube kanashii yume wo mita. Naita hanashita. Akai me yo natsuhiboshi naze mayou? Keita warashi wo sagashiteru dakara kanashii yume wo miru. (English: Summer Day Star, why is it red? Last night I had sad dreams. Crying as I spoke with red eyes Summer Day Star, why is it lost? I'm searching for a child who vanished and so I will see sad dreams.)"

"Mi-Mitsuki-chan?" asked a hesitant voice from below.

*Itachi*

Itachi bowed and quickly left in the direction of the Rukongai district he could sense Mitsuki in. It was barely there, but a pulse of reiatsu close to Mitsuki told him someone else was there as well, it felt familiar, and yet it was one he couldn't place. It would seem, speaking to Mitsuki about the nightmare would wait. First there was a story to hear, just waiting to be told from the lost soul that was both familiar and not.

Now

*Mitsuki*

"Shizune-nee-chan? Is it really you?" queried Mitsuki, overcome with shock and no certain amount of pain.

Shizune nodded her head as tears streamed down her face. Her hair had grown a little longer, it was now at the middle of her back, and she had aged a little, but she was still the same. Shizune had lost the light that used to light up her eyes though the years of loneliness might have done that. Mitsuki herself had been lucky enough to have Itachi with her.

"Come on, let's get to my room," Mitsuki said, gently leading Shizune into the inn. "You can tell me what happened when Itachi get's here. He's already on his way."

Shizune whimpered a little bit, still silently sobbing. "Why, Mitsuki? Why are we here? I thought we were done…why can't it be over?"

"I know, nee-chan. I know," Mitsuki whispered.

They lay together in silence on Mitsuki's bed. It was small, but it worked. They needed each other. It had been so long, the years of guilt, of fear, of just not _knowing_ and all the pain of the war, it wasn't enough and it hurt. Being 'alive' in some sort of afterlife that has no connection to where they once lived, being separated from friends, family, comrades, the people they worked with and for, their entire reason for existing…they had lost it all, and to find someone else, _anyone_ else, was like a miracle.

Mitsuki looked up at Itachi's silent entrance to her room. It didn't matter how he got in or knew where she was, it was just another thing that connected them from their previous life. It was how he was always there to save her or Sasuke. It was something that was just natural.

"Zune-chan," he whispered. "Imouto, how is she…?"

Mitsuki shook her head. "I don't know either. It's a miracle of Kami. She's here with us. I have a theory but I'm not sure. Not until I hear her story about the…about before and after she awoke."

Itachi nodded his head. At this point it wasn't important. He had two people he cared about back in his life and that was the only thing that mattered at the moment. Despite people's doubts and all the rumors, their friendship was one of the strongest, if strangest, to be formed. Something Itachi recalled fondly with a light smile on his face.

_Flashback_

"_Ita-nii-chan!" Mitsuki called out teasingly. "You're supposed to be helping me. Not sleeping."_

_Itachi opened one eye. "It's called meditation, Tsuki-imouto. Something I'm sure you have too much energy and too little patience for."_

_Mitsuki's face turned crimson. "I can do it too, aniki!"_

_Remaining calm, Itachi said, "I don't believe you, imouto. You're just not quiet enough. Even though you need it to go into sage mode or to control the kyuubi's power it is unlikely that you will be able to gain full control even if you do learn to meditate."_

_Mitsuki huffed and pouted. Itachi nearly smirked as he thought about what must be going through her mind. Closing his eye once more, he breathed in calmly and returned to meditating. The only disturbance was that of his imouto taking a place in the clearing and sitting cross-legged, as she too began to meditate in hopes of proving him wrong._

_Time had passed, how much they were unsure of, but it had been calming, peaceful, completely relaxing, something Mitsuki had never felt before. The sound of a whicker-basket hitting the ground and a sudden shout of, "Get away from her!" disturbed the duo as they opened their eyes and blinked in shock._

_Mitsuki tilted her head and asked, her tone completely perplexed, "What is it Zune-nee-chan?"_

_Shizune, completely startled and unsure, due to the way Mitsuki presented the answer posed a different question, "Mitsuki-chan, what are you doing near him? He's dangerous and he's trying to capture you!"_

"_Oh, that!" Mitsuki shouted, remembering why she had met him in secret and had thought no one would find them, which in all honesty they wouldn't have unless they knew the area and what they were looking for since the clearing was actually filled with a multitude of herbs and fragrant plants. "Aniki would never hurt me aneue. He protects me and 'Suke-onii-sama."_

_Shizune's mind completely ground to a halt as she sat down in the clearing, muttering, "I don't get it…how can she not hate him…why is he here…what is going on…why does she call him 'aniki'?"_

"_Shizune-san, if I might explain?" Itachi left his wording as an inquiry so that she would not be offended nor feel as though she were in danger. At her nod he began to explain as best he could. He told her about protecting Mitsuki as a child and how he had managed to save his brother's childhood by protecting him from their father, by giving Sasuke and Mitsuki a chance at a normal childhood, the childhood he never had. Sasuke and Mitsuki were the only two that he had opened up with, they were his saviors who protected him from falling to the darkness completely, the reason he still had a heart, the reason why he wanted nothing more than for peace. It began awkward, but it was the first meeting of many, and Itachi had steadily helped prepare Mitsuki for the battle that would be the both an end and a beginning._

_End Flashback_

The three of them had many adventures together, picnics, swimming, and even playing childish games like hide and seek without using their ninja abilities. They were truly experiences worth a life time, treasures to hold and keep in the very depths of their hearts despite the trouble it would have caused had it gotten out. Even though it was like that, even though there was so much at risk, then and now, it had to be worth it, because if it wasn't then what were they fighting for? If they didn't believe in something, then it would be the same as if Madara had won, it would all be the same and nothing would have changed, it would have all been for nothing, but here, in this place, there are so many other people who have a chance at what they had missed, if they didn't believe anymore and they lost their faith then it really would all be for nothing, and that could not be the truth, because too many sacrifices had been made, too many lives lost, all for nothing, but if they succeeded, if they could change it all for these people, their lives might have meaning, everything that was fought for, every life lost from their homeland, and every moment of loneliness and suffering they'd gone through…it would all be worth it. It had to be.

"Hey, Itachi?" Mitsuki quietly called out to him, only to open her eyes and see him sleeping, a serene smile gracing his features, a rare sight for her to behold. Memories, the memories the three of them held were like poison, leaving behind a bittersweet aftertaste, shackles that would bind them forever to each other and their paste, hurting them, killing them, slowly eating away at them until they were mere shells of their former selves. Their memories would be the chains that determined their fates, if one were gone the others would no longer be able to withstand. Mitsuki understood this well, the thoughts of their pasts were so intricately tied that even the slightest mishap could unravel them forever and their memories, their pain, suffering, hatred, sadness, loneliness, and those few moments of happiness, would unleash a storm unlike anything to be seen, and that traitor, the traitor to whom all the fault belongs, he would not understand the depth nor the consequences until it was too late and he would only be able to watch as his end came upon him for they knew no bounds and they would take revenge and justice, for their home, their country, the lands that he destroyed for his twisted madness.

Mitsuki let out a soft sigh as sweet peace enveloped her and she too fell into a light sleep, talking would just have to wait till morning.

A/N: Belated Thanksgiving gift for my wonderful reviewers and those who support me! This has been being tossed around for a while, but I'm almost done with editing the next chap, you won't have to wait too long. Maybe just a few days! But it shall be out as soon as I can get through it!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Took longer than I thought, but it makes a good Christmas gift ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing a fanfiction of them. Nor do I own the song from Naruto, Natsuhiboshi. Though I find it a sad song, and I am inspired by it I don't have any claims.

Summary: Love has always evaded the Jinchuuriki. For as long as Naruto lived a single secret had remained that, whilst few ever tried to see it. When one finally succeeded everything ended and was forced into the open. Trying to keep this new place from falling all the same our favorite Jinchuuriki must stop the enemy that ruined everything and redeem the villages that were lost. NarutoxBleach crossover

Pairings: FemNaruxHarem (of sorts), Later there will be ItachixSoiFon…

_Thoughts/emphasis/elements talking/Flashback/Dream_

**Zanpaktou/Demon**

_**Hollow**_

Dangerous Love

Chapter 9: Cutting Ties

"We don't have time for this," stated Itachi, ruffling his hair as Mitsuki began cleaning up the room and Shizune showered.

Mitsuki looked over at him before returning to the task at hand. "Lighten up, 'Tachi-nii. It's not like we don't know there's going to be a war. We've been waiting for this for so long. It's finally coming to an end. Their sacrifices won't have been for nothing."

"They were never for nothing," snapped Itachi, irritated with how calm Mitsuki was being. Mitsuki had lived her entire life as 'Naruto' and still behaved as though she hadn't a care in the world. It was frustrating, because she never took into account that no matter what they already knew, unidentified factors could easily throw everything in disarray and give their enemy and an advantage. "The sacrifices ensured we did all we could, but it was never enough! Never good enough! Did you ever think Mitsuki that after all we've been through alone, what if others were here? Shizune suddenly turns up and you expect me to accept it right away? It's _because_ we're in the middle of a war I'm both suspicious and happy. You and I both know the consequences of letting him win and you want to just accept this?"

His words hurt Mitsuki's heart, a sharp pain and a dark void encompassing her. She knew his feelings all too well but it wasn't something she would accept. This was Shizune. In her heart and mind, even her energy, it recognized this woman as Shizune, so she had no reason to really doubt. Yes, they were in the middle of war but they had little to lose by trusting her even if the woman wasn't Shizune.

"Those sacrifices," Mitsuki whispered, her eyes brimming with tears she refused to let fall, "Were more than enough! It didn't matter back then because we were just trying to survive, but if it matters so much now then let me tell you that it had to be enough because we did everything we could! We aren't all powerful! We were human, barely even old enough to be adults by civilian standards despite our status. That war was everything; it tore us apart as much as it brought the countries together! Every single person there lives on within us, in our swords, in our names, in our lives, everything they taught us! Yes I will just accept that Shizune is here because I'm pretty sure that when we were going to die we were near where she had fallen and if she was barely clinging to life it is possible that she came here with us! I love her as my sister as I love you for a brother, but if you can't accept that then why are you here?"

"Maybe that's how you feel, Mitsuki," snapped Itachi, "but do you really believe it? Deep down wasn't it our fault? Wasn't the entire war because of your kind and the ultimate weapon?"

"You're no martyr either, Itachi! You think you are blameless? Wasn't the whole thing because of your clan?" Mitsuki sniped. "Everything, it was all our fault, but you know what, I'm not like you! I haven't let it stop me. Apparently you're so trapped in the past fighting is still all you know, because right now you are showing how much you truly value our 'family'."

"I see, Mitsuki-_sama_, then I am no longer of use to this little charade. I end it here, after the battle is over, there is nothing between us," Itachi said monotonously, the infamous stoic façade in place from a time long before their arrival in Rukongai. In fact, Mitsuki hadn't seen him like this since before she confronted him and he went to die in battle against little 'Suke-nii. He had completely shut her out and all she coud do was watch him leave, not saying a word.

The silence was deafening, as Mitsuki heard Shizune's shower end. There was no way Shizune couldn't have heard some of what was said, but for the moment, it didn't matter. Her heart ached with the knowledge that Itachi had completely blocked her out from his own; it was different from their home where he had kept everyone at a distance. He hadn't done that to her since he had been in Akatsuki. The loss of Itachi left a deep mark on her heart, like drawing a knife on an open wound and twisting it. She looked like she wanted to cry and her expression was so painful. She hated it. They were her family, the only family she had ever known, the people of the village and her friends from the others, they were her precious people, the reason she kept going, but how could she continue if the one person she truly needed above all else was no longer around?

"Mitsuki-chan, what's wrong? Where's Itachi-kun?" questioned Shizune as she walked out of the bathroom while drying her hair.

Mitsuki quickly threw on her façade from her childhood, the happiest smile she could possess while being hurt, "Nothing's wrong, 'Zune-chan. 'Tachi-nii just had to leave and go back to Seireitei for work. You and I should head out soon as well, 'cause we have to meet up with the group of Ryouka that is planning to infiltrate Seireitei. We need to get in there so we can finish the battle."

"What do you mean? I thought the battle was over when I got here, so what are you saying?" Shizune said, sounding panicked.

"Our war isn't quite over, 'Zune-chan. It will be after just one more battle. If it's not I don't think even I could go on," whispered Mitsuki.

"Why?"

Mitsuki's soft sigh seemed to echo, as she spoke in a soft voice, "I hate war. 'Tachi and I are probably part of the minority of those who hate it so passionately we'd do anything to preserve peace so that no one else suffers…but I can't keep doing this. Each time I am forced to fight, every time I have to kill, I kill part of myself as well. It's like staring in a broken mirror, each line is just another regret, every piece becomes something unattainable, because it can't be made whole again and for that reason, I hate myself most of all. I was too weak to end this back home and now people here are suffering for that failure. We lost all our loved ones."

"It's okay to cry," Shizune whispered as she slowly wrapped her arms around Mitsuki's shoulders. "Your pain, your hurt, I'm willing to bet you haven't cried in a long time, haven't shown your suffering. It's okay to cry, it doesn't mean you're weak, it just means you don't want to lose anymore and that you're strong enough to move forward. We can't go back. Not to our home, not to the ones we love, but we can keep them with us, we can keep going forward. The best way to honor the dead is to live the best we can, so every once in a while, it's okay to cry for everything you've lost."

Those words were not the stoic words she had been given when she was younger, the words that kept her from crying for such a long period of time, either because no one cared, they ignored her, or simply because tears were a weakness your enemy could use. The words were gentle, but they had a bit of truth to them. They were words Mitsuki had longed to hear, they released her from the heavy chains she had bound herself with and finally, she cried.

Years and years on top of those fell from her shoulders as Mitsuki cried for everything that had been wrong. For the deaths of her friends, the people she called family, for her lover that died before he could keep his promise, for the pain of Sasuke and Itachi, for the world Madara destroyed, for herself, but mostly for what she knew would come. She sobbed, saline tears falling on Shizune's shoulder, as Mitsuki relived everything that she knew had been wrong, everything that shouldn't have happened, every thing that did.

It was wrong. Everything had been wrong. It was more like, _nothing_ had been right. It hurt her to know that of all the people from home only two survived dwith her. Sure it was a brother and a sister, but the people here, were so similar to the people back home, though they looked different. She just kept crying, unable to hold back the tears that had finally been released after so many years of denying anything for the sake of being strong. Even as they left the inn and said goodbye to the kind old woman they had helped, the tears had not stopped falling; they slowly trickled down Mitsuki's cheeks as a silent tribute and promise, that she would keep her word, even if it costs her this chance at life, she would keep the final promise and destroy the bastard who had started it all, because it had cost her a brother, and if Shizune found out she was sure it would cost her a sister as well, because he would take away everything she had left, and strip her of everything that was hers by right.

With every beat of her heart, with every pulse of her blade, with every ounce of her connection to the elements, Mitsuki knew, perhaps even more clearly than Itachi that they lived on borrowed time. It was time that was not meant for them, that they had no right to use, but had been given to them to take this chance to save a place not their own, a world of people just like theirs, and prevent the horrible future that would await them. The time they were 'living' was merely to give them something, perhaps it was so they could go without regrets, but sometimes even she had wondered if it was worth it.

_Find the dagger, break the chains._

The winds were whispering such words into her ears, but she couldn't help but wonder if it would be enough. A dagger could not break a sword, so it was inevitable that a dagger could not break chains. Words that for the first time Mitsuki could not decifer and yet in her heart she felt a sense of completion with them, as though finding the dagger would be like finding a missing piece. It shouldn't be, her blade was the part of her soul she used most, the blade that represented everything her home had stood for and the nindo she carved for herself to go against a fate that inevitably would kill her.

A/N: Bit late. I'm gonna try to have another up before New Years. Happy Belated Christmas, Kwanza…pretty much whatever holiday you celebrate. I'm not biased…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I felt really bad about leaving all my stories unfinished on here knowing I totally disappointed the people who read my works. So out of the crushing guilt and the nagging that tells me not to leave anything undone, I shall continue to post to the stories I have done on FF starting with this one and my Hetalia story A Thousand Reasons. For those who don't remember, this story was inspired by my friend Makura. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing a fanfiction of them.

Summary: Love has always evaded the Jinchuuriki. For as long as Naruto lived a single secret had remained that, whilst few ever tried to see it. When one finally succeeded everything ended and was forced into the open. Trying to keep this new place from falling all the same our favorite Jinchuuriki must stop the enemy that ruined everything and redeem the villages that were lost. NarutoxBleach crossover

Pairings: FemNaruxHarem (of sorts), Later there will be ItachixSoiFon…

_Thoughts/emphasis/elements talking/Flashback/Dream_

**Zanpaktou/Demon**

_**Hollow**_

Dangerous Love

Chapter 10: Chaotic Beginnings part 1

_Previous_

_With every beat of her heart, with every pulse of her blade, with every ounce of her connection to the elements, Mitsuki knew, perhaps even more clearly than Itachi that they lived on borrowed time. It was time that was not meant for them, that they had no right to use, but had been given to them to take this chance to save a place not their own, a world of people just like theirs, and prevent the horrible future that would await them. The time they were 'living' was merely to give them something, perhaps it was so they could go without regrets, but sometimes even she had wondered if it was worth it._

_**Find the dagger, break the chains. **_

_The winds were whispering such words into her ears, but she couldn't help but wonder if it would be enough. A dagger could not break a sword, so it was inevitable that a dagger could not break chains. Words that for the first time Mitsuki could not decipher and yet in her heart she felt a sense of completion with them, as though finding the dagger would be like finding a missing piece. It shouldn't be, her blade was the part of her soul she used most, the blade that represented everything her home had stood for and the nindo she carved for herself to go against a fate that inevitably would kill her._

Now

Mitsuki left at night while Shizune slept leaving behind only a note. The innkeeper who had so graciously taken her in saw her out and offered her a bit of food that she politely turned down. She knew it was difficult to procure food here, no matter how similar the Districts were to Konoha the people were different and relied on the shinigami for protection. It fueled the fire within her to know that at least here there is a relative peace. A sudden noise from behind her caused Mitsuki to spin around, her hands out prepared to use the kunai she carried hidden.

"Planning to leave without me imouto?" Shizune asked lightly.

Mitsuki hung her head. "You weren't supposed to follow. You have to stay safe. Itachi and I are the ones who made a promise; I don't want to lose you as well."

"Nor I you, Mitsuki. I saw you as a little brother when I had not known you were female, and I saw you the same after. I know you can protect yourself, but you aren't alone," Shizune said, placing a comforting hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. "No matter how you grew up, no matter the life we lived before, that's not who we are now. Before you died we were all allies, you had so many friends, and you weren't alone anymore. I refuse to let you be alone again."

"Thank you, 'Zune-nee-chan," Mitsuki whispered, turning around and continuing the walk closer to the Seireitei. That was where she knew they would need to be. It was where the beginning would play out and she needed to know how.

*With Itachi*

"You are back awfully soon, fukutaichou," Soifon said, looking at Itachi whose demeanor seemed as it always had, but she could sense the slightest hint of distress.

"The pieces are moving into place Taichou, I could never allow my sister to distract me from my duties as Second Division's fukutaichou and my responsibilities to the Seireitei," Itachi said blankly.

"As it should be," she nodded in acceptance, knowing he would tell her nothing even if it were an order. Not that it mattered in the slightest so long as he remained loyal, his business was his own and she had no place to ask after him other than out of concern as a superior and if it would affect his duties. Why did that thought make her feel insignificant?

*With Ichigo*

"Are you sure about this Urahara?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

"Yup~!" the man said smiling. "All you've got to do is get to the other side of the portal before it closes and find a way into the Seireitei. Yoruichi will be going along with you as a guide."

"You're sending a cat with us?" Ichigo asked as Uryu, Orihime, and Chad sweatdropped.

"I'll have you know I take great offence to that," Yoruichi sniffed, tail upturned.

"It talks?!" the group exclaimed.

"Of course," Urahara said confidently, hiding his mischief behind the paper fan he pulled out to fan himself. "Now get going."

With skeptical looks the others took off into the portal running as if their lives depended on it, little did they know it would.

*Itachi*

"Itachi."

"Byakuya."

"Hn." The two stared at each other. "Since you are back, I take it plans have been made?"

"Of course," Itachi responded. "My sister is on her way, we may have hit a little…snag in the plans, shall we say. It would see fate is not done making my sister and I a fool for it has brought another of our acquaintances from our home."

"This is a problem?" Byakuya asked.

Itachi nodded. "I am unsure if it is a trick like before. We had an enemy who could use the bodies of the dead and control them just as if they were still themselves."

"I see. So what do you plan to do?"

"Observe."

"Good luck. We shall speak again when the time is right."

"Hn. I'll see you at the meeting when the ryoka infiltrate, Kuchiki-Taichou."

Byakuya nodded his acknowledgement as he watched Itachi leave. He could not understand that man, for all their similarities their differences made them miles apart. He couldn't see why Itachi would risk so much, but if this truly was a war spawned by treasonous acts, at least he knew who his allies were.

A/N: I'll try to get a longer chapter out soon. Happy Holidays!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing a fanfiction of them.

Summary: Love has always evaded the Jinchuuriki. For as long as Naruto lived a single secret had remained that, whilst few ever tried to see it. When one finally succeeded everything ended and was forced into the open. Trying to keep this new place from falling all the same our favorite Jinchuuriki must stop the enemy that ruined everything and redeem the villages that were lost. NarutoxBleach crossover

Pairings: FemNaruxHarem (of sorts), Later there will be ItachixSoiFon…

_Thoughts/emphasis/elements talking/Flashback/Dream_

**Zanpaktou/Demon**

_**Hollow**_

Dangerous Love

Chapter 11: Chaotic Beginnings part 2

*Mitsuki*

She wandered through the districts, distinctly empty and wary. She expected it of course as the ryouka had strong spiritual presence and made the others wary.

"Are you sure about this, Mitsuki-chan?" asked Shizune.

She wasn't. Not that she'd admit that of course, but it was what needed to be done. Out of everything she had learned as a Shinobi the most important lesson that had stayed with her was to trust her instincts and they screamed at her that something big was happening. That someone was once more trying to tip the balance of fate in the world and she would prevent it. She would save this world as she had not been able to her own.

"Of course," she replied with her voice steady and filled with a confidence she didn't quite feel herself. "We were trained for this Shizune. As you became a medic and I became a war* shinobi, we both know that something is wrong, but our instincts are different. While yours tell you to prepare to help others, mine are screaming to do something, to fight back and not take what is going to happen lying down. With Madara we thought we had more time…"

Shizune understood what was left unsaid after her little sister trailed off. They had thought they had time, they had assumed that Madara's plan would fail. They had thought they would be good enough to stop him, after all what was one man compared to several nations built on an alliance of the strongest bonds of friendship, marriage, _love_? But it had not been enough and they had paid for it. They had suffered, torn from their world cruelly and so few, perhaps only three in all.

_What were they?_ Compared to the thousands who sacrificed themselves to try and save the Shinobi and Samurai nations, what were they? What chance did they stand here, _alone,_ to face an unknown threat yet again threatening to rip away all they had come to know? To destroy the very balance of the world they currently called their home?

_They were nothing_. In the end they would just be pawns in a greater plot and even the ryouka who were infiltrating Seireitei had no idea of the impact their actions would have.

Shizune stopped Mitsuki in the middle of the street and pulled her into a hug. Mitsuki stiffly stood in her embrace before relaxing and allowing her own arms to wrap around Shizune's, her head resting in the crook of Shizune's neck. Shizune ran her fingers through Mitsuki's hair. "Everything will be okay."

It was a promise. One they both knew shouldn't be made, because this would be a _war_ and wars had sacrifices. Not everyone would live to see the end. Pulling away Mitsuki squeezed Shizune's shoulder in reassurance they both needed. "Of course it will."

They were lies of course, but Mitsuki still didn't know if they were cruel or kind or both. The day would be long, the night restless, she knew this. There were too many reminders otherwise for her night to be undisturbed by nightmares.

The day only seemed to be going slower as the ryouka appeared in a loud explosion, alerting the districts to the 'unexpected' arrivals.

*Itachi*

Meeting with Soifon-taichou the next day was less than pleasing. He had obfuscated a few details of what occurred and explained he had needed to speak to Kuchiki-Taichou about some details regarding Rukia's imprisonment, waiving away the thoughts of the other conversations he had had before that.

However the thoughts did not leave him. No, he felt vaguely guilty about what he had said to Mitsuki.

There were few things Itachi could say he held regret for, but having Mitsuki in his life was not one of them. He loves her like a sister, the sister he and Sasuke never had that had accepted them both and seen them through to the end of their mission. She had believed in them when all others lost faith and had welcomed them back. She had shown them the Hokage's own executive orders and found the mission documents necessary to prove everything Itachi had done and Sasuke.

Mitsuki was like a light in the dark. She was the moon of their village where others were the sun, a silent and quiet type of ever changing support to be whatever they needed when they were lost in the dark. The words he had said were both true and not. They were heading to war, he was right to be paranoid about the suddenness, but he also cared for their family enough he should have expressed his own happiness in seeing Shizune who had been one of so few to trust him after meeting him. The first one besides Mitsuki to actually give him a chance.

He sighed. He did not know how he would reconcile with them, but he would eventually. He remained stoic as he looked at the other divisions' fuku-taichou. Even as the alarms began to ring alerting them to the presence of the ryouka he did not change expressions.

In three different places, two people with grim expressions and one in glee, all had the same thought.

_It has begun._

*It is my belief that the teams, while they were split by talents and what they would be able to accomplish in reference to inherent skills, Naruto (Mitsuki) developed a knack for jutsu and with her stamina would easily be classified as a front line war shinobi, capable of battling for hours if not days on end, perhaps longer given her ability to make plans in times of dire situations.

A/N: I have updated! Fear not, for this story and a few others will likely be finished in time for the new year as I have big plans coming up. Also, I may need to rewatch a few episodes of Bleach in regards to what happens so that I can type things more accurately.


End file.
